Jeff the Killer
He was originally a young 13-year-old living a normal life, but when he moved to his new town with his beloved younger brother and parents, he began to change during the first day as a sudden pain came upon him. The next day Jeff got the feeling again and brutally beat up a trio bullies, a year younger then him, named Randy, Keith & Troy, who were picking on him and his brother Liu by telling them that every kid in the neighborhood has to play along on handing over money.The next day Jeff was visited by some officers who had been reported witnesses of a kid beating up three others, Jeff knew the police suspected his brother for it and confessed the truth, they then tell him that he will be sent to a correctional facility for a year, but just after that Liu popped out and straight away took the blame for what had happened to repay his brother for protecting him and was arrested, sending Jeff into a depression that seemed forever.After at least a few days, Jeff went to a birthday party where him and his family were invited to on the day they first moved in. Jeff seemed a bit happy for a bit until, the same bullies located him to get revenge, Jeff tried to reason with Randy telling him that he had beaten him up and he has to suffer depression and guilt, Randy however wasn't very reasonable and decided to go for winning as he brutally beat up Jeff as Keith and Troy held the kids and parents at gunpoint to prevent them from interrupting the fight, Randy taunted Jeff's brother during the fight and it caused Jeff to get the feeling again and the feeling snapped his mind making it permanent, which had caused him to kill Randy. He then managed to beat down Troy, but not before he could finish off Keith as he set him on fire from some bleach that got on the two and some vodka that Randy smashed over his head during the fight.Jeff woke up in a hospital, his head was wrapped in bandages. When the bandages were taken off, it was revealed that his face had become grotesquely deformed and extremely pale from the burns, with bright red lips and a leathery texture. Jeff said that he liked his face this way and laughed hysterically, but the doctor foolishly thought that this insanity was just the result of the painkillers and let Jeff and his family (including Liu, who was released) go home.Later that night, Jeff's mother woke up to find him in the bathroom carving a permanent smile up to his cheeks from his mouth so that he would no longer have to exert energy to smile, as he put it, and burned off his eyelids so that he could always see his "beautiful" face and wouldn't have to blink anymore. Jeff's mother went to her husband to tell him that their son had gone completely mad and needed to be killed, but Jeff caught his mother before she could say anything else. So Jeff ran toward his parents and gutted them. This woke up Liu, as Jeff suddenly walked into his room and "killed" him, with Jeff telling him as he was about to plunge the knife into his heart, "just go to sleep". Serial Killings Sometime later, an "ominous unknown killer" emerged and went on a killing spree. A boy who was lucky enough to survive the killer's attacks described the man as having inhumanly pale skin, a hideous smile, and dark, ominous, constantly open eyes.After this incident, how Jeff's killing spree(s) goes is up for the writer to decide. The killer's blood thirsty attitude range from him being a drunken jerk who went toe to toe with the Slender Man or a child murdering psychopath who takes photos of his mutilated victims and hang them around his house. Appearance Due to brutal bleaching and set to fire, Jeff is granted with perpetually insipid, pale skin. Having burnt his eyelids off in an attempt to never sleep, so he could always see that "beautiful" face of his, his eyes are lined with ragged black skin, giving him an even more ghostly stature. After the "incident", in the hospital he had found he now withholds thick, black hair - which he lets fall to various shoulder length. And possibly one of the most distinctive traits of all - the terrifying smile that he had carved into his face.This killer's build can be commonly described as slender, reaching a tall height of around six feet. Clothing normally contains of lifeless colors such as white and black, skinny jeans, sweatshirts, and the usual bloodstained t-shirts and converses. Though in desperation he is willing to use any form of weapon - Jeff is known for luring his victims to an eternal slumber with a butcher or steak knife and his soft, eerie tone of voice. Character's Origin and Creation On October 3, 2008, a YouTuber named "sesseur" uploaded a video called "Jeff the Killer Story" the video was then populated across the internet multiple people added Jeff the Killer to creepypasta he was a whole different character, even up to now people go to the video and comment about it.Sesseur claims he is Jeff the Killer and that every internet sensation about Jeff the Killer is fake, including the famous story. He claims Jeff never had an incident with bullies nor bleach or vodka. Instead, he claims that Jeff was hauling a gallon of acid into his bathroom to clean out his bathtub but slipped on a bar of soap and the acid splashed all over his face and he was taken to a hospital due to the neighbors hearing his cries.Multiple fans wonder where the face had come from until some of the 4chan users remembered a suicide of a young woman named Katy Robinson, who killed herself due to being cyber bullied. Her face was apparently Photoshopped and she killed herself over it. Not many people saw the picture before it was removed but some say the picture was the infamous Jeff the killer image or at least the early Photoshopped version of Jeff.While it is unknown who sesseur really is, it is possible that he is involved in Katy Robinson's death. Trivia Though Jeff seems to just be your average Creepypasta killer, there have been an uncountable amount of sighting videos, articles, and messages, making Jeff grow out of his fiction frame and into an urban-legend status character. Category:Horror Category:Internet characters Category:Male Category:Murder victims Category:Child Murderer Category:Black Hair Category:Creepypasta Category:Anarchists Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutilators Category:Arrogant characters Category:Tragic Category:Perverts Category:Clowns Category:Funny characters Category:Rapist Category:Iconic characters Category:Famous characters Category:Teenagers Category:White Category:Anti-Hero Category:Remorseful characters Category:Characters with Dual Personalities Category:Honorable characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Married Category:Heroes's Lover Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Protectors Category:Goths Category:Amoral Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pure Good Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Forces of Nature Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic characters Category:Villain Protagonist